31 Nights In Japan
by Bill Nye The Nazi Spy
Summary: This is a sequel to A Midsummer Night's Dream. so here it goes.. Ciel (and Sebastian) leave to Japan thanks to Ciel's cockiness..Lelouch waits impatiently...Is this a love story or an epic fail! read and find out! Rated M for breasted women later and other reasons... I'm sorry for making Kallen the villain later but deep down we all hated her...Right?
1. Chapter 1

I'm really sorry if this is toooo short...I"M WRITING THIS IN AN AIRPORT! Please bear with me...Thanks for all the support...and your patience..I'll update it soon...

Chapter one.  
They say dreams come true...

Ciel Phantomhive, now regretting the fact that he was a cocky brat was now in an airplane; to Japan to be exact,with his not so trusty butler,Sebastian.

"It's all _his_ fault..."

7:35:15 BST PHANTOMHIVE MANOR.

Today was one of those days when the young earl just didn't feel like doing anything...Phone calls rang throughout the mansion. It wasn't a normal happening, since well not many people call the Phantomhives'.(Let's keep the secrecy.) Sebastian picked up the phone with the greeting " Good morning, you've reached the Phantomhives-"  
The other end immediately broke off his sentence, "Yeah, I'd like to speak to Ciel Phantomhive...please."  
The other end was voice by a man, he was completely nonchalant in his words.  
However nonchalant he was, it pissed off Sebastian.  
"Brat!Someday I'll..Argg" he thought as he handed over the phone to Ciel.

"Yes, Ciel Phantomhive here.."

"Ciel...have you really forgotten me?..."

That voice seemed familiar...Wait...that's..  
"Lelouch"

"Right that is. So you do remember me..."

"It's hard to forget a nightmare, afterall."

"Nightmare...so you say..." Lelouch paused giving way for a slight chuckle. "I want you to personally come here to Japan. Simply because well just...nothing...Well I guess you're too scared,huh. Wimp!"

Ciel never liked being challenged. That was why he couldn't turn one down.  
"Says the jerk who hid behind a mask, all this time. Japan, fine then. I'll be there..Just you wait..."

"Oh, how heartless thou art, Ciel?!"

"But why? Why do you want me to-" A beep ran through the phone.

"Oh great he cut the line..."

He stared at Sebastian who at the time was holding a pair of scissors and the Phone line.

" Sebastian, book two tickets to Japan. Pronto!"

" No."

" There's a cat cafe..." " I guess you'd like spending your time here then."

Sebastian was moved by the fact that there a cat cafe there.

He imagined himself drowning in a sea of cute,fluffy cats." Yes,My Lord."

"Business Class, Sebastian."

" Back row seats." " Why's that? Are we doing something important then ?'

" Somewhere along that line. Yes.."

**A/Q**

**Is it good enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel stared lifelessly at the screen, as he'd already watched the array of movies available. 11 and a half hours seemed like an eternity. Ciel had the urge to ask Sebastian a very important question.

"Sebastian, where did you book our hotel rooms?"

" The what?"

"Goddammit, Sebastian you fucking forgot about the rooms didn't you?!" He paused giving Sebastian the stink eye. " Sebastian someday, I'll...I'll think about what your sad fate would be as soon as we reach back!"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tokyo Airport. Local time is 18:00 and the temperature is 18c._

_For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we..." _

Ciel smacked on his glasses,they were slightly tinned; to hide the glare of his eyes; His bright red demon eyes.

They landed.

They walked directly to the arrival notice a man holding a name plate that said:

Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel walked towards him, he quietly lead then to the limousine parked next to the airport.

Ciel hesitated. W_hat am I doing?...where on earth am I going?_

A hand grabbed his hand and pulled him into the limo.

The door immediately shut closed. Leaving poor old Sebastian back in the airport.

_"I might as well go that Cat Café then..." _

Said Sebastian as he boarded a cab.

Back In The Limousine.

"Ciel, long time, no see?" Said Lelouch hugging Ciel.

Ciel realized that Lelouch's hands were warped around him. His face blushed red to the brim."Uh...UNHAND ME! YOU FUCKING PERV!"

"Oh you've changed Ciel...Remember our Ki-"

"Shut up, Lelouch. This isn't funny."

Ciel chuckled.

The Limousine stopped by a hotel. The smell of baked bread and flowers filled the air.

Ciel stepped out. He walked towards the hotel." Ciel!" cried Lelouch.

Ciel turned looking back at him."I missed you..." He said with a gentle smile on his face.

Ciel blushed profusely. He quickly turned, walking straight towards the the hotel..

.._I missed you too..._

A woman at the reception handed him his key. "Room 694"

He walked up to the elevator, when he noticed that his phone was vibrating.

"Hello,Ciel Phantomhive.."

" Young Master, I apologize for my incompetence for not being with you this time but a few problems have arose and I being a-"

"Sebastian, I get it...Go on.."

He cut the phone. He pressed the button on the elevator. No6.

He walked up to his room. He opened it.

He was immediately pushed to the door. Cold, feminine hands clenched his throat. " Leave him alone!" she cried." Leave my Lulu alone!"

Footsteps hurried to the room. She immediately ran. She jumped out the window. Ciel immediately ran out.

_"Who the fuck was that!?" _

Ciel accidentally bumped into Lelouch. " Are you okay,Ciel?" Said Lelouch noticing the nervous wreck that Ciel was in.

"Huh? What?"

"Ciel, you look like you've seen a ghost, Is everything alright?"

"Nhm, I mean..yeah.."

" Ciel, you'd better sleep in my room tonight, okay?...I'll have it checked out.." He said walking towards Ciels room. The lights were turned off. There wasn't much that could give some one the yikes.

He walked out of the room. "I don't know what spooked you out but, you'd better sleep in my room." He leaned closer to Ciel." Just to be safe." He said with a huge smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are happy...This contains YAOI...Yesh, Raw Yaoi...I do not think I'll write more than the climax...but you guys have imagination, Right? Guys if I'm not able to continue this Chapter it's probably because of school or something...But I will try to update it soon..K!?**

"Not funny, Lelouch..."

"Ciel, better safe than sorry…" He sighed when he realized he wasn't kicking any sense into him."…What's the worse I could_ do_?"

Perverted thoughts streamed through Ciels mind, "Is that a question? Lelouch I know you enough to say that you'd at least try to harass me!"

"True that, Ciel, true that. I might as well harass your _ass_ now?!"

"Ha, very funny, Lelouch."

It was dinner time.

Ciel didn't have much of an appetite, not even for the dessert. He was worried, About that girl, from the room.

"Ciel?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you hungry? Are you still worried about…_the incident_…"

"Lelouch, thanks for worrying but it's okay…I'll be in your room if you need me…"Said Ciel as he got up and walked towards Lelouchs room.

Lelouchs room was neatly arranged, except for one corner of the room where there video game consoles filled.

Ciel dropped flat on Lelouchs bed, it was soft and comfy. Ciel removed his glasses and put on his contacts instead. Why was he doing this? What was it about Lelouch that made him hate everything about himself? Was Lelouch really that perfect?

Lelouch walked into the room only to find that Ciel was already dozing off on his bed. He walked closer to him..._Just a small peck on the cheek that couldn't hurt, Right?_...

Lelouch bent down, his face close to his. Ciel smelt like roses, sweet roses. Lelouch couldn't stop himself anymore, he could feel Ciels breath, It just made everything even worse.

He pressed his lips on to Ciels.

"Nmh..." Ciels eyes opened wide in surprise.

Lelouch kissed down Ciel neck. Ciel couldn't help but shudder under this.

"Mm—aah!..."

Lelouchs hands fiddled with Ciels nipples through his shirt.

"Ah...N-o...Stt-op, Lelouch"

Lelouch paid no heed to Ciel. Lelouch began suckling on his nipple. It stood hard.

"Nhm..Ah...Lelouch!"

" Ciel,I hope you'll forgive me.." Said Lelouch as his hand slid down Ciel.

Ciel closed his eyes shut. His face burning red, He couldn't hold it in any more.

Ciel moaned. "Lelouch! " He cried as Lelouch felt him harder.

"Ciel, can I?.."

Ciel knew exactly what it meant. "Nmh...Ah"

Ciel could feel Lelouchs fingers brush inside him.."Ah,Nhm...St-"

"Does it hurt, Ciel?"

"Ah!"

"Ciel, you're so tight, Relax..It's okay..."

"N-nnh~"

Ciel felt something hard brush against him.."Ciel!" Cried Lelouch as it grew harder and harder.

Lelouch peeled away Ciels clothes. " Huh, Lelouch..wh-what are you-"

"Ciel, someday I hope you find the heart to forgive me.." He said as he thrust against Ciel

"Hng…aah…!...It Hurts..St-"

Lelouch slammed his lips against Ciels. "Ciel, I love you!"

"Uhn! Aah! Ha~HHA!"

"Ciel, I think I'm-Ah!" He said as he climaxed in Ciel.

"Leh-Lelouch.."


End file.
